Christmas Time at Warfang
by ShadowcrestTheDarkDragon
Summary: It has been months since Malefor the evil purple dragon had been defeated by Spyro and Cynder. Their special bond they had together has grown substantially as they are both loving mates with each other. This shows what happens in the four days running up to Christmas.Enjoy some R and R


**Hello me again yes, I know what you are probably thinking "I thought we would not hear from you again until after Christmas" and that was true, until I watched a Christmas film which then gave me an idea for another fanfic. Now this one shot will be completely unrelated to any of my stories which I have planned, or I am currently doing so do not think that. Anyway enjoy!**

4 Days before Christmas

It is 4 days before Christmas in the great city of Warfang, the moles had already started to decorate all of Warfang with different coloured lanterns, it has been months after Malefors defeat and at the paws of Spyro and Cynder. The bond that Spyro and Cynder share has grown over the months and they are now loving mates and very happy with each other.

They have enjoyed these few months of peace since no other dark force dared to show up, and they are preparing to spend this Christmas together and not alone unlike last Christmas when Spyro and Cynder where still frozen in a time crystal. "I cannot wait to spend Christmas with my loving mate" Spyro said while he was walking through the streets of Warfang "I cannot wait to spend more time with my handsome purple dragon" Cynder said with her tail entwined with Spyro's tail.

Once they reached the Marketplace Spyro unwrapped his tail around Cynders and Cynder frowned and said "Spyro where are you going?" Spyro chuckled and said, "just going to get a certain gift from the blacksmith for a very special someone." Cynder smiled and stood their waiting for her mate to return "he is so handsome" Cynder thought, "I can still remember all those weeks ago when we announced our feelings for each other." She started to think back to the starry night.

 _Flashback Begins_

Spyro was just lying on his balcony of his room which watched over all of Warfang (since he had the highest room for he was the legendary purple dragon,) When he looked down at his left paw and saw the gift he had for Cynder to show his feelings for her, it was silver and in the middle was a glistening emerald which matched with Cynders eyes. After a few minutes Spyro thought "I am just going to wake her up and hope she doesn't bite my head off" Spyro chuckled knowing Fullwell that Cynder would never do that. So Spyro opened his orange membrane wings and jumped into the air still holding on to the necklace he wants to give to Cynder.

Cynder's room was just below Spyro's and had a balcony very similar to that of Spyro's, Spyro landed as quietly as he could and folded his wings to his sides, he put a paw on Cynder's door and slowly slid it open as she was still asleep he then silently walked up right behind Cynder and gently shook her saying "Cynder" nothing happened so Spyro gently shook her again and this time Cynder let out a soft growl, Spyro chuckled at this and thought "she looks so cute when she is sleeping" then he thought with a devilish grin "I am just going to get some payback for the other day where Cynder woke me up by blowing a cool breeze over me and I shot up hitting my head on the roof, Sparx and Cynder was laughing for minutes after that."

So Spyro opened his maw slightly and let out an icy breeze, moments later Cynders eyes shot open as she shot up shaking and said "Spyro w-what w-was t-that f-for !" Spyro started to laugh and replied, "getting revenge after what you did to me a day ago" and proceeded to wrap his wings around Cynder to heat her up but she just pushed him away. Spyro frowned and said "what did I hurt your feelings? Fine I will just go away and leave you to freeze." Cynder laughed and said, "I was only joking Spyro what did you need my purple dragon" They blushed after hearing what Cynder said,

Spyro said "come with me I have something to show you" as he stood near the window and waited for Cynder to come over to him, with that he opened his orange wings and took off to his balcony and Cynder thought "where is he taking me is he going to say whether he loves me or not?" after that thought Cynder opened her Crimson membranes and took off after Spyro.

After about a minute Spyro landed on his balcony first and then was followed closely by Cynder who seemed to be blushing, Spyro went lay on his belly and lifted a wing up, beckoning Cynder to come closer, as he looked over to Cynder he saw the moonlight dancing off her ebony scales making them shine like micro crystals and his face immediately heated up and he thought "she looks stunning" Cynder was frozen looking at Spyro as his scales were shining like amethysts and her face heated up to but her ebony scales hid her blush well and she padded over to Spyro and lay under his wing.

As she did that Spyro placed his wing over her and brought her closer and said looking to the skies "look at all those stars shining, they are as beautiful as a certain dragoness who knows who she is" Cynder looked up and knew who he was talking about, but she said, "how many are up there?" Spyro replied "their must be millions, I read a book once that they are supposed to represent all dragons who have gone to meet the ancestors." Cynder said jokingly "your starting to sound like Volteer," They both laughed and the comment.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said "I have a confession to make, one that I should of said a very long time ago but I had no courage, "Cynder looked up her emerald eyes shining in the moonlight as she thought that Spyro was going to announce his feelings, "I don't like you Cynder" Cynder started to have tears in her eyes hoping it was not true that he didn't like her but before she could think on it anymore Spyro quickly lifted her head up with his front left paw kissed her Cynder's eyes went wide as saucers as tears started to appear, "I love you Cynder" Spyro said as he broke the kiss, Streams started to pour out of Cynder's eyes as she heard the three words she has been waiting to hear, Spyro had tears coming down his snout, but before he could talk again Cynder Kissed him with another passionate kiss closing her eyes to savour the moment. Spyro was shocked at first but then leaned in to the kiss and closed his eyes, After about a minute they broke apart so they could breathe as Cynder said "Spyro I love you with all my heart and I have done ever since you saved the world" Spyro was shocked upon hearing that Cynder has loved him all along.

However before Cynder was about to fall asleep Spyro said "do not go asleep yet I still have something to give you," Cynder looked up wondering what else Spyro could give her other than his heart, with that Spyro lifted his right paw up and below it was a brilliant necklace which was silver with a Emerald in the middle, Cynder teared up again with tears of joy and said "Spyro it's beautiful thank you so much, can you put it on as I cannot reach at the back of my head." "I would do anything for you" with that Spyro removed the choker which Cynder had around her neck at instead, put the necklace in its place.

Spyro thought that the necklace really did fit Cynder perfectly, and he said "Cynder I would also if it is alright with you to be your Life mate" Cynder gasped upon hearing that and said very quickly "That would be perfect as you make my life complete." With that Spyro smiled and brought Cynder even closer to him so her back touched his belly and they went to sleep together."

 _Flashback ends_

After the flashback ended Cynder noticed some Dragons approaching her and sighed. "Hey beautiful how about we spend some time together" Cynder just sighed and said, "no I already have a special someone you just move along and find someone else." Blaze growled and said "I am not taking no for an answer" with that Cynder punched him in the nose extremely hard and roared "I SAID GO AND FIND SOMONE ELSE I ALREADY HAVE SOMONE YOU BOULDER BRAIN" with that Blaze ran off, all dragons stared at Cynder wondering what she did that for, Cynder started to tear up thinking that all the dragons at the marketplace still thought she was the Terror Of The Skies after performing that and flew away towards her and Spyros room.

Spyro heard the commotion kicking off once he left the blacksmiths shop with a package and watched a dragon shoot out of the crowed, Spyro recognised Cynder immediately and took off after her, however he was slower than Cynder since she had the Wind element on her side. Cynder flew into the bedroom and curled up in a ball on the cushions and started to cry into the cushions as she just attacked a dragon in a violent way as everyone stared accusingly at her, Cynder heard a light thump as she looked up and saw Spyro, she stood up and ran at him crying.

When Cynder collided with Spyro he nearly fell over but managed to hold his ground and immediately wrapped his wings around Cynder as she was crying into his shoulder, "what happened Cynder? I have never seen you like this before" Cynder replied sobbing "Everyone hates me I had a dragon harassing me but they never saw it and I punched him drawing blood from his nose and jaw and roared at him to leave me alone everyone saw me draw blood they probably think I am still terror of the skies." Spyro hated seeing Cynder like this as it broke his heart and said softly "nobody hates you Cynder you are my mate and my one and only they would not believe that you are terror of the skies as I would never of announced my love if I still thought you was the terror of the skies calm down."

Cynder did so but started hiccupping as she tried to get her breath back from all the sobbing, after a few more minutes she realised just how much she overreacted and said, "sorry I guess I just overreacted just a little." That was when she noticed the small packet on Spyro's back and asked, "what is that on your back" Spyro grinned and said, "you will have to wait until Christmas day to find out." Cynder pouted and said, "can't I have it now Spyro?" she looked at him and attempted to make a little hatchling face, Spyro chuckled and said "no Cynder then there would be no surprises on Christmas day would there now?"

Spyro and Cynder spent the rest of the day relaxing after what happened at the marketplace and went to sleep.

3 Days Before Christmas

It was early morning, and the sun was glaring through the windows in Spyro and Cynders room, Cynder cracked an eye open and was immediately blinded by the sun shining through the glass and growled quietly "I hate the sun waking me up," She looked at Spyro who appeared to be smiling in his sleep and mumbling Cynder's name, Cynder blushed and thought "is he dreaming about me?" Shortly after that she rested her eyes on the package the Spyro got for her, she wanted to see it so badly, so what she did was gently lift Spyro's wing off her, and slowly got to her feet not wanting to wake Spyro up. She creeped over towards the package and was about to grab it when she realised, she could not move, "what do you think your doing Cynder? Trying to open the package I distinctly said you would have to wait for?" Spyro chuckled behind her catching her red pawed, Cynder sighed and turned around and realised why she could not move, Spyro's tail was curled around hers and said, "ok you caught me I just want to see it so badly, can I please have it?"

Spyro chuckled again and said "no you cannot" going close to her and nuzzling her, Cynder moved into Spyro's nuzzle as she always loved to be nuzzled by Spyro.

"Instead why don't we get something to eat I am starved." Eating no wonder your so fat, the voice came from Sparx Spyro's dragonfly brother. Spyro and Cynder growled at Sparx at the same time and Sparx backed away "you know I am only joking right guys, Spyro is just the right size, please don't eat me." They chuckled but not before Cynder blew air at Sparx Causing him to collide with the wall "I deserved that I suppose" Sparx said.

With that they went down to the Mess Hall to get something to eat, once they arrived, they saw the mess hall was mostly empty apart from a few adult dragons chatting amongst themselves, The mess hall had been decorated too their were lanterns dangling high in the air to avoid any rogue fire and wall decorations all over the walls in there. Spyro and Cynder looked around and saw their two best friends sitting on a far table which had candles on it. One was a pink dragoness which was an unusual colour and she wore a golden necklace that had a gem in the shape of a heart in the centre of her chest she also had a heart shaped tail blade, While the other was a dragon that looked extremely like Spyro with the exception that his scales were a ruby red colour and he was a fire dragon and so was the pink dragoness.

After getting something to eat, Cynder and Spyro with their tales entwined came and sat down directly opposite the two dragons. Cynder said "Hey Flame hi Ember" and they replied in unison "Hi", Ember looked at Spyro with a flirtatious look and said "hey handsome," Cynder let out a growl while Spyro blushed and said, "Don't you already have Flame as your mate?" Ember chuckled and said "yes, I was only joking with you Spyro," everyone laughed at that comment.

Sparx spoke up and said "I knew you was joking Ember since you got over your crush on Spyro a while ago, shortly after you and Cynder had that fight over who gets Spyro, Spyro had to come in and brake it up" Sparx laughed, however the four dragons glared daggers at Sparx and he let out a nervous laugh and shot out of the mess hall after what happened to him before in Spyro and Cynder's room. The four dragons laughed. As they were leaving with Spyro's tail wrapped around Cynders and Embers heart shaped tail wrapped around Flame's. Ember whispered into Cynder's ear "Cynder want to go to the marketplace and look for something for our mates." Cynder nodded and with that Ember smiled and said to Flame and Spyro "Me and Cynder are going to do a bit of Christmas shopping since we know you boys hate looking at the stuff we look at." With that Cynder and Ember kissed their mates and went off looking for Christmas gifts for their mates.

Flame turned to Spyro and said, "want to spar? I would actually like to be able to beat the legendary purple dragon one day in a dual" Spyro laughed and said, "you're on but you will not win" Flame said "we'll see" After a good hour of duelling Flame and Spyro left the duelling dojo, they had attracted quite a crowd during their time duelling, mainly hatchlings that watched in awe, one hatchling said, "Can you two duel again please?" The little blue hatchling said. Spyro chuckled and said softly "me and Flame here are tired out maybe another time, why don't you go and play with the others. The hatchling looked down sadly and said, "the others do not want to play with me because I havn't learned my ice element yet," Spyro looked at the saddened hatchling and said, "I will teach you how to use ice, but could you please tell me what your name is?" The little dragoness replied "Aquarius" Spyro smiled and said, "that's a nice name, let's go and teach you how to use ice."

The hatchling was unable to use ice properly for their first couple of attempts as they ended up freezing themselves as they held it too long, but after many attempts Aquarius finally managed to shoot a stream of ice out of her maw. "Well done Aquarius! now your friends cannot turn you down, if they do just tell them that your tutor was the Legendary purple dragon and he will not be pleased if you do not allow me to play with them," Aquarius beamed and said "Thank you so much, what is your name again?" Spyro simply replied "Spyro." With that Spyro Spread his Large orange wings and went off to find Cynder, Ember and Flame.

When he found them they were chatting amongst themselves in the gardens which where amongst the most peaceful parts of Warfang, when he landed no one noticed him until he got closer and that was when he noticed blood dripping onto the floor, Spyro noticed the blood before anyone else and when he looked down at his chest he realised why, his brilliant golden chest had many claw marks on it, some shallow while others were deep enough to draw blood, he thought "maybe the sparring got a bit out of hand I better go and wash myself off before Cynder sees me " but he was too late as Cynder had already looked up at him and her emerald eyes went wide and she yelled "Spyro your bleeding!" she then proceeded to say "what was it? grublings, apes, dark for-" she was cut off as Spyro gave her a passionate kiss which Cynder leaned into, her crimson chest touching Spyro's, which meant she got a little blood on her but she did not care. Once Spyro broke the kiss he said, "Stop worrying Cynder me and Flame were sparring earlier so it must have gotten a little out of hand," Cynder smiled at Spyro then went to his chest and started licking the cuts that were bleeding to prevent infection, Spyro winced and blushed massively as Cynder was doing this in public, she asked mid lick "who actually won? Spyro replied and said "me however twice Flame managed to beat me as I let my guard down."

After a few minutes Spyro's cuts had stopped bleeding, he noticed that Ember was also licking Flames cuts much to his embarrassment but then he noticed two packages near the tree and one seemed to be addressed to Cynder and the other was addressed to Ember, Spyro asked Cynder "what are those packages for over there?" Cynder chuckled and said "Flames gift from Ember and my gift to you for Christmas time." "Can I see what it is" Spyro pleaded and Cynder let out a small laugh and said "no purple boy you are going to have to wait until Christmas like your making me wait for mine, consider it payback." Spyro frowned and said looking away from Cynder "Fine." Cynder noticed that Spyro looked away and wrapped her tail around Spyro's and said, "come on me and Ember were just about to go back to our rooms as we have decorating to do."

Once they got to their rooms Cynder hid the package as she noticed that her gift was no longer there and asked Spyro "where is my present?" Spyro laughed and said, "from what I saw this morning I had to find a place to hide it in case you try to look at it again while I am Sleeping, you will get it on Christmas day." They both noticed that their room looked awfully bare compared to the rest of the temple and Warfang for the holiday times, Cynder said "wow our room looks so… empty compared to the rest of the temple" Spyro knew what she was thinking and finished her sentence for her "we need to decorate this room." Then Cynder looked at Spyro, chuckled and said, "how did you know what I was thinking?" Spyro blushed and said, "I'm pretty sure I know what my beautiful mate is thinking about" Cynder gave him a kiss on his snout and said, "thank you so much Spyro I know you care about me." Now can you guess what I am thinking about now, Spyro looked into her thought and what he saw caused his face to literally turn as red as Flames head. He said "Cynder! your Heat Cycle isn't for a few weeks yet why are you thinking about mating!" Cynder let out a laugh and said "just letting you know what I would like to do with you next."

So, they took off in separate directions Spyro went to find Dinner and a suitable tree, preferably one that was fireproof in case Spyro had an 'Accident' with his fire breath, while Cynder went to find decorations such as magic lanterns. It was dark when both got back and they were both very tired, Spyro muttered "maybe we can just have dinner and decorate tomorrow" shortly after he said this, his maw opened wide with a great yawn, Cynder couldn't help but snicker at Spyro's yawn but then she let out a similar yawn, except this time she stuck her tongue out like a cat when she yawned Spyro snickered at this and did a bad job of hiding it, and she said "okay purple boy after we have had lunch I am going to punish you for that" Spyro looked dumbstruck and said "Aww Cyn I am not allowed to have a little bit of fun you laughed at me so I was returning the favour."

After they have had lunch (which was deer) Spyro settled down for the night and said, "ok what is my punishment" Cynder smiles and replies, "no bedtime kisses for you mister," Spyro looked deeply saddened but then he thought about a punshment for her and said "your punishment for laughing at me is you cannot sleep next to me for tonight." Cynder looked dumbstruck and said, "fine I will lie in front of the fireplace."

Cynder's dreams were horrible that night,

 _Start of dream_

"I don't love you I hate you" Spyro said,

Cynder started to tear up "please don't say that Spyro we are mates you do love me."

Spyro lunged at Cynder and started to strangle her to death "I HATE YOU NOBODY LIKES YOU, YOU TERROR OF THE SKIES" Spyro Roared

Cynder didn't even try to fight back as those words cut through her like serrated blades as tears streamed down her snout and onto the misty white floor

No… matter… what… you… do… to… me… I… will… always… love… you… Spyro Cynder chocked as life left her emerald eyes

 _End of Dream_

Cynder shot up awake and shivered and she thought to herself "That was horrible I need to find out what Spyro truly thinks about me",that was when she realised that Spyro was lying far away from her she started to sob thinking that the nightmare is real completely forgetting about the little joke they had earlier, "Spyro" she cried, Spyro awoke instantly and saw Cynders eyes were wet with tears and she was shivering, Spyro shot over to her and put a wing over her bringing her close to him, "What happened Cynder" Spyro asked, worried that his mate was crying like the way she was. Cynder replied struggling between sobs "you… Said… You… Didn't… love… me… and that I was Terror if the skies and that nobody will love me then you Cynder shuddered at her next thought proceeded to…. strangle me to death."

Once Cynder had finished saying that, Spyro was dumbstruck and said softly "Cynder I would never ever hurt my own mate out of my own free will let alone kill her!"after this Spyro put his forepaws around Cynders neck and let her sob into his shoulder, upon seeing what Spyro was doing Cynder let her Dams release what they were holding behind them. After a few minutes Spyro said "it was just a dream, I love you and will always love you, you are not the terror of the skies anymore otherwise I would not be your mate," Cynder calmed down as she couldn't cry anymore upon hearing what Spyro said she replied "thank you Spyro I knew that was a lie you do love me still." After a few minutes Cynder felt tired, her eyes drooping she asked "Spyro can you stay close to me for the rest of the night" with that Spyro kissed her and said, "anything for you my dragoness." They both fell asleep together.

Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve had arrived however neither Spyro or Cynder had yet to wake up, it was in fact mid-day when one of them awoke and it was Spyro first noticing that he was still wrapped around his mate after the traumatic dream she had the other night, the Winter sun was shining in the middle of the sky and that is when Spyro realised that they must have slept half the day away, yet when Spyro awoke he felt cold, he looked to the fireplace and all that was in their were Cinders, Spyro thought "that would explain the cold but it feels much colder than it should be." Shortly after Cynder awoke noticing she was under Spyro's wing she remembered what happened last night the dream, how Spyro comforted her. However She was suddenly snapped from her thought when Spyro looked at her and said "Cynder I think it is snowing over Warfang as it is so cold."

With a start they got up and looked out the windows realising that Warfang was coated in a thick blanket of snow, that was when they felt the bitter wind make its presence known as the balcony door was slightly ajar. Spyro hurried over to it and shut it, shivering he looked at Cynder and said "stay near the fire I will just relight it," and with that he got some spare firewood from the sides of the fireplace and threw them into the fireplace, with that Spyro let out a short blast of fire to light the wood up, he did this because he knows that Cynder although a dragoness is affected by the cold more than him due to not being able to breathe fire.

Spyro looked at the tree that he retrieved the other day and said to Cynder who had now settled near the fire "I think we should just spend the day in the temple it's too cold out there even for me and I can breathe fire.!" Cynder nodded and just said "alright but do not think you are decorating this room by yourself mister." Spyro chuckled and simply said "I wouldn't dream of it." After Spyro struggled to put up the oversized tree he realised that Cynder was laughing but trying to hide it behind her Crimson wings. Spyro got a mischievous grin and said in a voice which sounded like Terradors voice (the earth guardian.)

"Alright missy if you think it is funny to laugh how about you come over here and help me yourself," Cynder couldn't help but burst out laughing as she fell on her back and said between snickers "sorry Spyro but seeing you trying to put that tree up which is bigger than yourself then imitating that earth guardians voice was too much for me to handle!" Spyro frowned and just said "can you help me please." Once Cynder pulled herself back together she said, "Now I really see that you would not of been able to handle Malefor on your own considering you cannot even put up a tree." Spyro got then an idea and let go of the tree letting it fall on him.

Cynder's eyes went wide as they started to tear up "Spyro are you okay? Please tell me your alive" after some silence Cynder started to panic and went over to the tree but what she saw made her sigh, it was Spyro laughing his head off and he said "Cynder do you think a tree could harm the mighty purple dragon of legends?" As he tried to push the tree off himself and fail Cynder decided to help him. However the earlier joke that he made about a tree not being able to hurt him was on him as When he got up he winced as his wings were hurting and bled slightly as he had landed on a sharp object , Cynder chuckled and said, "it looks like the oh so mighty purple dragon has been bested by a Tree." With that she went to lick Spyro's wings where they were bleeding to stop them from bleeding further, Spyro was wincing as the pain stung for about a minute but soon went away with Cynder's constant licking which numbed the pain.

After a few minutes with Cynder's assistance they managed to get the tree to stand up, then they started to decorate it with lanterns (as lights didn't exist.) However they were enchanted lanterns, so they glowed due to magic not due to a candle as that could be catastrophic on a tree. After observing their work Cynder got an idea upon seeing a mistletoe she grabbed it and leaped at Spyro, Spyro who did not see this coming, just fell onto his back and looked at Cynder angrily, before Spyro could say anything, Cynder started to kiss him Spyros expression softened as he enjoyed the kisses. (No lemons here sorry)

After a few minutes of kissing Cynder got off him blushing and said "Sorry about that I just love you so much and once I saw that mistletoe I remembered an old saying where dragons were suppose to kiss those they loved under a mistletoe, but it got a little out of hand" Spyro smiled at Cynder and said "it was alright I actually enjoyed it but now you've had your fun can we get to decorating this entire room to make it look not so.. Bare." After a good hour or two Cynder and Spyro went towards their door and saw their entire room, which was now decorated with wonderful decorations that had been hand crafted by the moles of the city, there was tinsel, more enchanted lanterns and the tree looked amazing due to their combined efforts.

They shared a passionate kiss upon seeing all their work, which was then interrupted by a low growling noise, they looked down at their stomachs and blushed "maybe we should go and get something to eat" said Spyro "Couldn't agree more" replied Cynder and then they went down to the main hall, once they got something to eat they Gossiped with Flame and Ember who were there as well planning on what they were going to do for Christmas Day.

After that it was getting late and they all retreated to their rooms, Spyro wrapped his orange wings around Cynder and entwined his tail with hers and said before going to sleep "Goodnight Cyn I hope you do not have another nightmare like last night, Cynder replied and said "I shouldn't now that your wrapped around me," and with that they shared a Night time kiss but before they went to sleep Cynder moved her crimson belly and chest up to Spyro's golden belly and chest and wrapped her crimson wings around Spyro, Cynder would not have another nightmare now that Spyro was near her and wrapped around her.

Christmas Day

The first person to wake up on Christmas day was Cynder, she awoke quivering like a leaf in the wind, and she noticed that outside the windows was just white, Cynder shook Spyro and said "I'm-m c-cold S-Spyro c-can y-you m-make m-me warmer please" Upon hearing his shivering mates pleas Spyro awoke shivering himself but not nearly as much as Cynder, Spyro said "Okay I will try" with that Spyro thought of his fire element and instead of letting it out of his maw he instead made it go straight to his scales making them heat up like a portable heater. With her newfound warmth Cynder replied "Thank you Spyro" Spyro replied "you very welcome my queen" Cynder chuckled at this comment, Spyro looked at the fireplace next to him and he realised the fire had long since died out, so reluctantly Spyro unwrapped himself from Cynder apart from his tail and put new logs on the fire and set them ablaze, Spyro then realised that Cynder showed that she could use shadow fire when they were fighting Malefors forces and said "Cynder do you want me to show you how to keep yourself warm like I do?"

Cynder looked at him, confused and said "but Spyro I do not posses a fire element like you" Spyro said "yes you do, you have your shadow fire it will work in the exact same way," Cynder gasped and realised how stupid she sounded and said "I forgot I had that," So after 5 minutes of training Cynder managed to heat up her ebony scales, it was slightly different since shadow fire is a bit hotter than normal fire. "There you go now you can walk near me without freezing into an ice cube" Spyro said, They both laughed at this comment.

Spyro went to the place where he hid Cynders present and said to her "Merry Christmas Cynder" Cynder smiled realising she could finally see what he got her, Cynder straight away tore at the package and saw a box inside Cynder frowned and said "you got me a box" Spyro just laughed and said "no silly look inside the box" Cynder noticed a latch on the side of the box and flipped it and opened the box, "Her eyes went as wide as saucers and tears started to stream down her face, inside the box was a choker, cuffs and a matching bracelet for her tail all of them were silver and in the middle of them were three gems two green ones and one black one in the middle which Cynder supposed was a black diamond, she looked at Spyro with great big streams going down her snout and said struggling between sniffs "thank you so much Spyro I love them so much" and with that she gave him a giant kiss and hugged him tightly barely able to control her tail to wrap around Spyro's. Spyro said "I thought you might like them, after all they suit you and I know how much you love your current jewellery.

Spyro then said after helping Cynder get her old Choker, Cuffs and Tail bracelet off and putting the new ones on, "and where might my present be?" Cynder got up and said, "wait there I will just go and get it," With that she went to the back of the tree and got the package, it was smaller than Spyro's but Spyro didn't seem to care. Cynder looked sheepish and said quietly "I hope you like it," Spyro opened the package very carefully and saw it was a box like the one that he got for Cynder, he opened it wondering what it could possibly be.

Once he opened it his eyes went just as wide as Cynders as he too teared up, inside was a necklace one which was solid gold and had 3 Gemstones in it two Golden Beryl's and one in the middle which was a very large amethyst which matched with Spyros eyes. He said to Cynder "I love it so much thank you Cyn" and with that he wrapped his wings tightly around Cynder and kissed her on the side of her snout She then said struggling "Spyro your crushing me" Spyro eased up on the hug and said looking down slightly "Sorry". Cynder then said "Let's get ready and go down to the Main hall to see what Ember and Flame got for each other."

With that they went down the stairs to the Main hall where Many Dragons and Dragonesses where waiting, They saw Flame and Ember sitting away from all the other dragons, when Cynder and Spyro went over they instantly noticed what each of them got for each other, Ember was wearing her usual heart shaped necklace, but this time she had Golden Bracelets which had rubies embedded in them, While Flame had similar coloured bracelets except his were a bit different, his were a solid Black colour with white gemstones in the middle which could only be white pearls which matched perfectly with his ruby red scales.

Once they sat down across from Ember and Flame, Ember noticed the new items Spyro had gotten for Cynder, Ember said "wow Cyn they look so nice on you the emerald really brings out your eyes, Cynder said "aww thanks Ember, those bracelets Flame got for you really match with you necklace" Flame laughed and said "you should of saw the look on her face I thought she had an infinite water supply coming from her eyes" Ember just chuckled and said in a flirtatious tone "you were no different Handsome except you were hiccupping while trying to catch your breath" Spyro saw the look on Flames face and he swore if his scales weren't so red he would be looking as red as a ripe apple. Cynder said "I was no different to Ember I will admit before Spyro says anything," Spyro just chuckled but Cynder was still not done and said "when he saw the necklace, I gave him I swore he nearly crushed the life out of me" Cynder, Ember and Flame laughed While Spyro just felt blood rush to his face.

The rest of the day was spent at the main hall with Cynder, Spyro, Ember and Flame gossiping about what they plan on doing next year, and Flame and Ember were very surprised to hear that Cynders Heat Cycle was coming up soon and that she and Spyro were planning on become Parents soon as it occurred, Ember and Flame said the same that they were planning on becoming parents but Ember's Heat Cycle would not be coming up for another month yet. The day went on like normal with the four young dragons speaking to the Guardians and other friends, However they were in shock when Ignitus turned up as they swore he died in the belt of fire, Spyro started tearing up a little as he went close to the late fire guardian and said "I thought you died at the belt of fire how did you survive" The fire guardian just put a giant wing over Spyro and said "Spyro I did die but the Ancestors instead of taking me made me the new chronocler, the reason you see me like normal is because I can change my scales at will just by thinking about it." At the end of the frosty day the Four dragons spent the night staring at the stars with their respective mates, excited for the future ahead especially Spyro and Cynder.

The End.

 ***Gasp and done, my god that One shot went on much longer than I was anticipating so I am sorry if it seems very long, it was probably my fault since I chose to do 4 days before Christmas for some reason instead of starting on Christmas eve. You will never ever see me do another One-shot or chapter as long. If I am still here by next year, I assure you the next Christmas One shot will be half the length of this or even less. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and Have yourself A Merry Christmas.!**


End file.
